misi yang terlalu mudah no1
by toekangsampah
Summary: please bacaya terus review


Fanfict lagi hahahahahaha

Ini lanjutan yang kemaren

Nah buat yang baca selamat baca dan WILUJENG ENJING

Shinn pov

"huuaaaaaaaaaaah" aku heuay karena terbangun dari tidurku, " mmmm jam berapa ini?, eh dah jam sepuluh, woi bangun woi!" ujarku membangunkan semua orang di kamar itu "hei shinn aku mw istirahat dulu bisa kan?" kata kira "iya tapi ini udah jam 10 idiot!" ujarku setengah ngambek "eh iya, woi auel,luna, athrun,stellar,bangun!" kata kira yang akhirnya sadar bahwa jam sudah menunjukan jam 10 dan seperti biasa kami sarapan di warung dekat sana namanya warung bank RHOMAIRAMA dan menyantap sepiring rending plus gudek dan minumannya adalah kopi tubruk,

"Oke pak berapa semuanya?" kata kira

"ummmm 15000 de" ujar pelayan

Setelah membayarkan uang kepada sang pelayan aku dan teman-temanu berniat tuk balik ke kamar athrun

"hey kira ayo kembali ke ke kamar athrun dan kita lanjutkan missi nya" ujar ku yang sedikit marah

"sabar dikit sob, ini kan masih jam 10."ujar kira santai

"jam sepuluh waktu cimahi sekarang sudah jam 11" aku coba sedikit teriak

Dilihatnya jam kira yang menunjukan 11.50 "eh iya ayo kesana kita harus segera menonlong caga dan lacus" kira baru nyadar

"makanya ayo kita ke kamar athrun" aku dan luna berbarengan mengucapkannya

"cie cie kalian memang serasi" tiba2 athrun datang dan tampaknya sudah sembuh

"nah ayo berangkat" kata athrun "tapi jangan sekarang, kita butuh senjata siapa tau mereka memiliki senjata" ujar kira yang sedikit cemas

"tenang saja ayo kita ke toko Z.A.F.T FORCE pasti masih banyak senjata yang tidak ayah ku bawa" ujar athrun

All pov

Semua pun pergi dengan kendaraan masing2 menuju Z.A.F.T FORCE untuk mengambil senjata

"nah kau mw bawa yang mana shinn kriss atau riffle" kata athrun kepada shinn yang dia tawari pertama kali

"hmm aku bawa 2 riflle dan satu kriss saja, hmmm oh ya amunisi yang 22312 bwt ku saja ya" kata shinn

"Hey itu kan bwt sniper" kata athrun "tapi muatkan buat riflle tipe SSG?" kata shinn

"iya sih ya sudah terserah kamu deh" kata athrun

Setelah semua memegang senjata masing2 athrun berkata "pakai ini ini pelindung badan"

"baik jendral" kata semua anak GSD yang menunjuk athrun sebagai jendral

Setlah perjalan jauh mereka pun melihat sebuah gudang besar tidak terkunci formasi pun dibuat

Stellar dan lunmaria berjaga diluar mereka memegang sniper, kriss, boom dan sebuah flashbank

Sedangkan para cowok berbanjar membuat barisan dengan urutan kira paling belakang membawa double kriss, lalu auel membawa assault riflle tipe superfcg lalu shinn memegang 2 buah SSG 228 dan satu kriss dan paling depan sang jendral athrun memegang sebuahsuper sniper dan satu senjata sub machine gun

Athrun pov

"Semua siap dengan rencana kita" kata ku

"ya baik ayo kita masuk"ujar kira

"jangan dulu bodoh, ini pegang satu handy talkie walkie" kata ku kesal sambil memberi seorang satu

"ayo kita berdoa dulu sebelum memulai atraksi ini" kata auel bersemangat

Hening sejenak

"ayo GSD YEAAAAAAAAH" kata ku dan semua anak2 GSD

Luna pov

"hmmm semua anak2 cowok sedang masuk tugas ku hanya berjaga hmm santai saja" kata ku dalam hati namun tiba2 ada satu panggilan dari shinn

"hey luna diluar aman? Kalau aman athrun menyuruh kau dan stellar ikut masuk karena titik satu dan dua sudah aman" kata shinn

"baik colonel" ujarku "hey stellar ayo masuk" kata ku pada stellar dan dia pun bangun lalu masuk menyusul kami

Shinn pov

"Aku sudah beritahu mereka ath sekarang gimana?" "ayo kita tunggu mereka" kata athrun pada ku

"hei shinn" ujar luna setengah berlari "hey jangan lati nanti alarmnya nyala" kataku pada luna

"oops sorry" ujar luna "hey friend disana! Disana aku mendengar suara ayahku" kata athrun

"ukhhhh zala sialan" kata kira yang ternyata langsung berlari "jangan dulu bodoh kita harus effisien, kita kejar bareng" kata athrun dan kira pun balik lagi

"shinn kau yang pimpin" kata athrun pada ku

"baik" ujar ku sambil menerobos

"HEY PATRICK ZALA MENYERAHLAH KAU KALAH JUMLAH!" ujarku ternyata ada orang yang bergumam

"oh inikah pasukannya sudah datang baik apa yang kalian mau" ujar seseorang yang ternyata adalah Patrick zala sendiri

"HEY BEDEBAH KEMBALIKAN TEMAN2 KAMI, ATAU KAU AKAN MATI" ujar ku dan kira penuh emosi

"hmmmmm aku tidak akan melawan hanya saja jika kau mendekat maka mereka akan kulempar kejurang" ujar Patrick zala

"cih SIALAN KAU BERANINYA MENYANDERA" kata kira tapi tiba2 stelar tersenyum lau membisiki athrun

"oh begitu" ujar athrun baru tau "yep kita tembak saja pengikatnya lagian disana ada danau kecil, apakah lacus dan cagali bisa berengan?" kata stellar yakin

"ya sudah begini saja, kira kau keluar berbelok keluar dan jaga mereka siapa tau tenggelam" kata athrun

Dan kira pun pergi "aku duluan" ujarnya

"Shinn siapkan senjatamu!" kata athrun dan arah kan pada tali yang mengikat lacus dan caggali

"heu kau ingin membunuh mereka ya?" kata ku "sudahlah arahkan saja" ujar athrun

Aku sudah arahkan dan pada saat itu juga athrun memangil kira.

"kira apa danaunya ada? apa situasinya aman?" kata athrun nyerocos

"sip meski sempat ada huru-hara tapi sudah terkendali aku sedang berenangan" kata kira

"baik shinn arah kan senjatamu jangan sampe meleset" kata athrun "sudah boss ujarku" "baik kalau begitu tembak!"kata athrun dan DORRRRRRRR DORRRRRRR dua buah ldakan sudah di tembakan dan athrun ikut menembak namun kali ini dia tidak menembak pada caga dan lacus tapi pada sang ayah

"RASAKAN INI AYAH, BAHKAN KURASA KAU BUKAN AYAH KU!" kata athrun marah

DOR ternyata athrun berhasil meng headshot sang ayah dan PATRICK ZALA TEWAS DI TANGAN ANAKNYA SENDIRI

"kira bagai mana mereka selamat?" kataku

" selamat sih iya tapi kau nyaris menembak pas pada tangan cagalli" kata kira ngambek "oh maaf" ujar ku

All pov

"Fuhh akhirnya semua selamat" ujar kira yang baru keluar dari danau dan mereka pun segera menyudahi mission yang diangap sukses ini

"kita hebat ya, siapa dulu donk jendralnya?" kata athrun rada sombong

"cih, aku juga berperang sebagai colonel, jadi jangan so pahlawan sendiri!" kata shinn ngotot

Tiba2 luna memanggil "dari pada kalian sibuk sombongin drir sendiri mending smbuhin dulu piskis nya cagalli ama lacus"

"oh iya kapten" kata shin dan athrun bersama2

(kita percepat waktu oke)

Luna pov

"hiuhuhuhhuhuh, aku trauma padahal sudah 9 tahun aku di kota Minerva ini" kata lacus sambil nangis

Dan aku cuman bisa diam sambil menemani mereka(lacus dan cagalli) di ambulans dan akan ke rumah sakit randori, yang masih jauh lalu shinn meng-sms,

Shinn: gimana lun mereka dah istirahat di ambulans?

Luna: kalau cagalli udah tapi lacus belum, mungkin masih trauma kali

Shinn: ya udah kalo gitu aku booking tempat dulu di rumah sakit Randori oh iya sekalian, bilangin ke caggali kalo dia dah bangun athrun mau nyampein seuatu

Luna: siap! Mang apaan?

Shinn: meneketehe! Ya udah bahaya sms-an sambil naik motor 'V'

"athrun mau ngomong? Ngomong apaan sih aku pusing ya udah tidur dulu ah" ujar ku ikut tidur

Sesampainya di rumah sakit dan dapet kamar aku, cagga, lacus langsung ke kamar namun aku lupa kamarnya untung shinn datang

"hey luna ayo cepat ke kamar no 2345, hey caga kau sudah siuman?"

"yah begitu lah." Kata caga singkat "hmmmmmmmmmmm kalau aku liat mukamu aku tau apa yang akan athrun omongkan padamu cagga" kata shinn

" emang ada apa? Ada yang aneh" kata caga

Tidak? Ayo luna kita antar dua anak ini ke kamar 2345

sengaja ceritanya saya bikin rada ngeagntung gitu biar makin seru hehehehehe trus satu lagu

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
